A protective case is disclosed in US 2014/0021909 A1, for example. This protective case apparatus is provided with a baseplate region for covering the rear of the terminal, and on the sides of this region side walls are molded, which form a frame, in which the terminal may be introduced. In the region of the baseplate an inductive charging device is integrated, in order to inductively charge the terminal. A disadvantage in such a protective case apparatus is that the frame formed by the side walls, which covers the narrow sides of the terminal, is frequently so thick, that the terminal is prevented from being inserted into the corresponding holding devices, so called cradles (base station, cradle). Moreover, connectors cannot always pass through openings in the side walls and completely enter connection sockets of the terminal. Finally, such side walls also obstruct the outputs to loudspeakers.
US 2015 0077047 A1 discloses a protective apparatus which may only be connected to the rear of a terminal. In this protective apparatus an inductive charging system is also integrated for charging the terminal. A drawback of this device is that it does not protect the narrow sides of the terminal.
WO 2015/156836 A1 is a two-part protective case apparatus. A thin walled protective case may be firmly connected to the terminal. This protective case also has rail elements, through which the thin walled protective case together with the terminal may be inserted into a larger protective case, which in turn for example may have a charging device for the terminal. The larger protective case surrounds the terminal only partially, since the protective function is already provided by the tightly applied thin protective case. A drawback of this configuration is that the tightly adhering thin protective case may further prevent the connection between the terminal and additional apparatuses, such as said cradle. Moreover, due to the side walls of the thin walled protective case loudspeakers may be negatively influences and/or connector ports may not be accessible for all connector types.
US 2014/0 035 511 A1 discloses a battery housing, which is adapted for charging a mobile apparatus housed in the same. The housing has a rear region having a side wall and a charging connector, which is supported in the housing and has a flexible cable. The case part of the two-part battery housing protects the mobile device even when the battery part of the housing has been removed.
CN 202818397 U shows a signal-enhancing protective case for an Apple® mobile phone. The protective case has a C-shaped protective case apparatus, wherein the rear plate is connected to clamping arms. The clamping arms are provided with reinforced holes. The protective case is adapted for exchanging signals of the mobile phone.
WO 2014/037 676 A1 shows a module for a wireless charging, which may be integrated into the protective case of a mobile terminal, an apparatus which connects the power supply connector of the mobile terminal, an induction coil which controls the current generated by the induction coil. The baseplate region has an insertion compartment, in which a plug-in element may be inserted.
CN 204559644 U shows a case for wireless charging of a mobile terminal. It comprises a case, a circuit board for wireless charging and a connector. The protective case is provided with a gap. The board for wireless charging has a contacting bracket, which exits into the gap.
US 2015/0 148 093 A1 discloses a housing for a mobile apparatus, which provides an additional battery capacity and additional storage space for the mobile apparatus. Data may be transferred from the mobile apparatus to the storage and from the storage to the mobile apparatus.
DE 10 2015 108 867 A1 discloses a system for remote communication with a vehicle, by using a mobile communication device and a case connected to the mobile communication device. The case comprises a transmitter/receiver, which allows a communication between the mobile communication device and the vehicle. The method provides a display/GUI, which shows to the user a vehicle trailer comprising the closing button, the opening button, the button for remote start, the button for opening the trunk and an alarm button. The user provides through the GUI trailer commands to the vehicle.
US 2015/0229155 A1 discloses an electrical circuit for controlling the outer case temperature of an electronic apparatus. A thermal sensor is positioned on the housing of a mobile portable apparatus and is coupled to a battery charger, which has an electrical circuit for limiting current. When the temperature of the housing exceeds a threshold, then the current limitation is reduced, so that the current of the battery charger is reduced.